narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaIno
The Couple ShikaIno (Japanese シカいの ShikaIno) is the term to refer to the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara (奈良シカマル, Nara Shikamaru) and Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) Their Relationship Part I Ino and Shikamaru were placed on the same team after graduating the academy. They did not know why at the time, but this was because their fathers had formed a legendary team called Ino-Shika-Cho. At first, Ino and Shikamaru didn't seem happy being on the same team, with Ino disappointed at not being on Sasuke's team, and Shikamaru having fun teasing her for it. But having grown up together, they quickly settle into a somewhat antagonistic friendship. With the lazy, snarky, and calm Shikamaru having to deal with the hotheaded and assertive Ino. Shikamaru first sees Ino's famed temper when in the Forest of Death. He shows his dislike towards her crush Uchiha Sasuke, something that would be a recurring theme over the course of Shikamaru and Ino's relationship. When Team 10 stumbles upon Haruno Sakura being attacked by the Sound Three, Shikamaru asks Ino if she was willing to just watch her "bestfriend" get beaten. This triggers Ino's childhood memories of Sakura. Yamanaka Ino then drags her team to help out. Although Choji protests, Shikamaru states that since Ino is already there, then "Us men can't run away". Ino's opinion of Shikamaru seems to change during the second part of the Chuunin Exams. She enthusiastically roots, and even slightly becomes a fangirl for him, when he fights Temari. She urges him to hit Temari with a 16-hit combo and cheers wildly for Shikamaru. She becomes excited when Shikamaru appears to have defeated Temari, only to be then let down when he forfeits. After being disappointed by Shikamaru, Ino quickly turns her attention to Sasuke's fight. Choji comments on how bad he feels for Shikamaru for gaining Ino's affection, and then to lose it to Sasuke. Part II In the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc, Ino and Choji arrived as back-up for Shikamaru and Asuma in their fight against the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. When the duo retreated, Ino tried to desperately tend to her sensei's wounds, but realised that his wounds were beyond repair. Asuma knowing this, gave his last words to his fellow students. Before dying, Asuma told Ino that she was strong-willed and reliable child, telling her to watch after Shikamaru and Choji. The trio then declared vengenace on their sensei. In the anime, Ino saved Choji from a fatal blow by Kakuzu, but was soon captured and almost choked to death along with her teammate but was then saved by Shikamaru and Kakashi. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, when news of Uchiha Sasuke reaches Konoha, the Konoha 11 gather to discuss about what should be done with him. The others suggest to personally eliminate him to prevent future war. Hearing this, Ino begins to cry, only to be scolded by Kiba and defended by Tenten. Later when Shikamaru hears about this, he confronts Ino. Ino confesses that she couldn't help it since she's also worried about Sasuke. But she also confesses that she's decided to let Sakura and the others deal with him. When Shikamaru goes to talk to Haruno Sakura about Uchiha Sasuke, he mentions Yamanaka Ino and clearifies that if she is to die(along with Haruno and Uzumaki) they will want their revenge. During the Shinobi World War Arc, the trio were split up into different divisions, but due to in need of battle support, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were reunited when all three were assigned to support the First Division against Kinkaku; one of Kumogakure's infamous Gold and Silver Brothers. When later facing Kakuzu again, they hear that Asuma is again on the battlefield. The trio are soon to battle against their sensei and defeating him with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. In the anime, after defeating Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji's souls are forced to fight the resurrected Sound Four. Ino stays by their bodies and heals them even though it could cost her own life. When Shikamaru comes back, a tearful Ino quickly embraces him and he smiles at her. Team 10 next finds themselves facing an opponent from their past. A young boy named Yota. When they were children, they were all his friends along with Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba. After Yota was captured, because he was considered a threat to the village, they try to rescue him. Shikamaru shows the ability to use his shadow jutsu even though they hadn't even been taught jutsu yet. Ino blushes and asks if he is some kind of genius as her crush transfers from Sasuke to Shikamaru. Before Yota dies, he erases all of their memories of him and their friendships. Meaning Ino forgets about her crush on Shikamaru. In the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, Shikamaru and Ino along with Choji arrive at the nick of time to save the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces from a fatal attack from the Ten-Tails. After several successful attempts of veering the enemie's fatal attacks off course, the Ten-Tails eventually sends one of its attacks at one of the HQ's where both Shikamaru and Ino's father were. As Choji attempts to comfort the two, Shikamaru reminds them that they are in the midst of a war and they didn't have the time to grieve. As the battle goes on and even as the situation becomes bitter and dire, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation continues with Ino telepathically communicating with the other Alliance shinobi's and Shikamaru sending information about his plan. When Uchiha Sasuke appears on the scene, Ino rushes to him wanting to question his reasons for coming on to the battlefield followed by a concerned Shikamaru who warned her that Sasuke is still a dangerous criminal. Shikamaru then denounces, stating with Shino that they could not simply forgive Sasuke after all he has done. As Team 7 reunites, Shikamaru comments that he doesn't want to trust Sasuke but since they were in the middle of a war he had no other choice while Ino smiles at Shikamaru noting that how "nostalgic" it feels, just like back in the Chunin Exams. As the other teams of Konoha 11 begin charging towards the Ten-Tail clones, Ino rallies Team 10 and begins Formation E. After finishing their formation, Shikamaru states that their team has a lot more to show with Ino then berating him for his sudden competitiveness. The two then watch and quietly cheer along with the rest of Konoha 11 as Naruto and Sasuke attack the Ten-Tails. But Shikamaru's mood is quickly changed severly as he overhears Sai's question of Sasuke's true motives. A concerned Ino noticing his drastic mood change asks if anything was bothering him with him replying with "nothing". Evidence *The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans are all sworn to protect each other. *The two share a close bond as teammates. *Shikamaru has protected Ino's body on numerous occasions. *The Nara men seem to end up with dominant women. *Ino showed her support for him by cheering at the Chuunin Exams. *Their fathers, Inoichi and Shikaku, were very close. Their deaths together are another personal bond Shikamaru and Ino share. *Both Shikamaru and Ino had helped rise the self-esteem of someone who is now one of their closest friends(Choji and Sakura). *During the Forest of Death, when they were watching Sakura face the Sound Ninja, Shikamaru was the one who pushed Ino into helping her; showing he is able to see through Ino. *They both complement each other in jutsu and personality. Ino's telepathy allows Shikamaru to get his plans to others. *Ino has been shown to motivate Shikamaru. While he seems to have a good understanding of her character. *Shikamaru has shown a curious dislike towards Sasuke, even more so than the other rookies, throughout the series. Whether this is because of his own feelings for Ino is open to speculation. Unofficial Evidence External Links *http://sexy-yuri88.livejournal.com/4182.html Among the Fans ShikaIno is a very popular couple among the fans. It is Ino's biggest pairing and Shikamaru's second biggest. Fans of the pairing cite their strong bond and closeness as teammates. Others believe that they are the perfect match for each other, and will eventually realize this in the story, and become an official couple. It is a strong rival couple to ShikaTema. Gallery ShikaIno Kiss.jpg ShikaIno.jpg Shikaino.jpg ShikaIno Blush.gif ShikaIno Coincedence.gif ShikaIno Ear-Tug.png ShikaIno Hide.png ShikaIno Hikari.jpg ShikaIno Hug.jpg ShikaIno Kids.gif ShikaIno Kimono Childhood.jpg ShikaIno Loss.png ShikaIno RtN.png ShikaIno Silliness.jpg ShikaIno SnowBall Fight.jpg ShikaIno Tender Moments.png Image.jpg 52 09 01.jpg D hdoodle otw DSC00485.jpg Tumblr mkcog8Pk8r1rm22pjo2 400.jpg Perfect shikaino moment by anticosmo96-d4bx2mt.jpg 9a14ce4b.jpg Tumblr mnx0071LdH1stxesto4 r1 500.png Tumblr mnx0071LdH1stxesto3 r1 500.png KibaIno52.gif 313.jpg 170.jpg Nrtend.jpg shikainopic.jpg Shikainopicture.jpg shikaino1.jpg shikaino2.jpg shikainocutepicture.jpg Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Couples involving Shikamaru